The present invention relates to liquid applicators, and more particularly to a liquid applicator wherein the flow of liquid therefrom is controlled by a valve and having a dauber tip covered with flock, providing capillaries to uniformly apply the liquid.
Various liquid applicators having a valve for controlling liquid flow are known. By way of example, some of the heretofore known valve controlled applicators are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,135,988; 3,192,533; 3,256,551; 3,349,966; 3,481,294; 3,545,874; 3,565,294; and 3,661,468.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid applicator adapted to smoothly apply a liquid to an object even when the applicator is held at an acute angle to the object.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid applicator which is spill proof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a liquid applicator having a flock covered convex dauber tip for uniformly applying the liquid to an object.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a liquid applicator which facilitates easy assembly of the various components thereof.